Lucky Thirteen
by Elric-Chan
Summary: It's Ritsuka's birthday, and Soubi can give him only the best. My first attempt at real smut! [Rating for... well, the smut.]


**Disclaimer: I'm too busy trying to write this smut to be owning Loveless.**

**Over the weekend, I attended a panel at the Anime Punch convention called "Dirty Fanfiction". The panel leader described the do's and don'ts of writing smut, and although I've had this idea for quite some time, I felt inspired to write it (at last), and so here it is.**

**God... I've never written smut before.**

**I'm actually wearing a pink shirt with Ritsuka on it while I'm typing this. So every few minutes, I have to look down and tell it how sorry I am.**

**So...**

**-looks away dramatically-**

**Read my smut.**

**Don't be too harsh.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was wrong. It was too soft.

Kisses shouldn't be that soft. That passionate.

_**LUCKY THIRTEEN**_

It was Ritsuka's birthday, and he was happy. Yes, happy, a rare commodity in his home, but he swelled with pride at not being twelve years old anymore. He was thirteen, and it sure felt good.

And another thing, a thing he didn't want to admit to even himself, he was happy because he was celebrating... with Soubi.

He'd met Soubi at his apartment with open arms, slipping away into that warm world of clever contact that made him melt. Soubi's lips sought his gently, placing more than birthday wishes upon them. And he smiled as he saw the birthday cake set on the table, thirteen slim candles glowing on the vast top.

"Happy birthday... Ritsuka."

Soubi was smiling _that_ smile. The one that always sent a shiver down Ritsuka's spine, sent a bubble of heat into the pit of his stomach. He'd wondered what Soubi meant by it, but now he understood.

"Ritsuka... kiss me."

OOO

Ears were a light price to pay for a happy birthday. Soubi wanted to take them, here and now, his idea of a "gift". He knew Ritsuka's weakness. The boy was in love, and there was nothing that could be done to change it.

Soubi was Ritsuka's one true weakness.

Sex should be spontaneous, Ritsuka knew. And Soubi was anything but spontaneous. He'd carefully planned this, thought it out to the last erotic detail.

"No, Ritsuka, you're wrong. What happens is up to you."

He smiled, never breaking the gaze between his eyes and Ritsuka's. He watched as Ritsuka melted in his arms, taking advantage of the moment, kissing his neck softly under the jaw. Ritsuka subconsciously arched his neck, his half-lidded eyes already begging for more. Soubi lifted him carefully, carrying him to his room.

"Don't mind the paint, Ritsuka," Soubi said in an amazingly calm voice. "I have a project I'm finishing for school."

He set Ritsuka down by the bed, watching as he fingered the cloth atop it.

"Egyptian..."

"Cotton." Soubi finished for him. Ritsuka turned, and could see the carefully controlled lust lurking just behind those gorgeous blue eyes.

"It's so smooth..."

"Not as smooth as your beautiful skin, Ritsuka." Soubi said lightly, sliding out of his jacket, watching as Ritsuka's cheeks flushed pink. He took Ritsuka in his arms again, staring into his eyes, waiting.

"Soubi... just take me."

He lay back on the cotton sheets, allowing Soubi to perch over him, welcoming the tender tongue that washed over his lips. He blushed at the touch, feeling Soubi's hands removing his shirt, unzipping his pants.

"Don't breath so hard, Ritsuka," Soubi said, his lips so close that they brushed against the boy's with every word. "Calm your body."

"Calm my..." Ritsuka siad, his voice interrupted by Soubi's lips.

"You're so cute." Soubi said with a half-laugh, pushing his hips slowly onto Ritsuka's. He cried out softly, feeling Ritsuka's body beneath his. He stood up with a tremendous effort, removing his glasses and setting them on the table by his bedside.

"Turn to your stomach, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka's breath caught in his throat. _"Oh God..."_

Soubi turned his head to look at Ritsuka's shocked face, smiling calmly again.

"Please, Ritsuka. _I need you."_ He finally let slip the wanting in his voice, so that Ritsuka shivered. He turned his back on his prize, shamelessly sliding out of his remaining clothes, and climbing back onto the bed. Ritsuka buried his face into the cool silken sheets as he felt Soubi's hands taking the boxers from his legs, feeling the fabric sliding past them, and finally his feet. Soubi dropped them on the floor, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

He kissed the back of Ritsuka's neck, feeling the skin erupt into prickes of cold sweat. He lifted Ritsuka's hips, sliding a finger into his entrance.

"A...ahhhhhh..." Ritsuka moaned into the sheet, his body sending the message to his hormones, and he felt the heat pulse into his lower region. He whined at the sudden tension. Soubi slid another finger within Ritsuka, as deep as he possibly could, holding onto the boy's shoulders with the other hand for support.

As he pulled his fingers out, he bowed his head, closed his eyes, and placed his hands on either side of Ritsuka's hips.

"Ritsuka... I love you."

He pushed his cock slowly into Ritsuka, feeling the cavern tighten around him. He resisted the urge to hiss in pleasure at the heat now surrounding the most delicate part of his body. Ritsuka's fingers clenched the sheets in front of him tightly.

"Is it too much for you to handle, Ritsuka?"

"N... no... keep... going..."

Soubi pulled out slowly and drove back in just as carefully. Ritsuka's voice came in a single short moan, and Soubi did it again.

_"Faster... harder..."_

Ritsuka's arousal was now dripping, leaking onto the beautiful cotton, but he didn't care. Soubi was obeying his every command, now thrusting relentlessly into his body.

"AAAAAAHHHHH... SOUBI!" Ritsuka screamed, feeling the tears pour down his face, his fingers burning from the friction of the sheet in his grasp. His erection was painful now, being pressed hard into the bed.

"R... it... su... ka..." Soubi panted with each thrust, sweat flying from his face and chest. He was almost there, but... not without Ritsuka...

He wanted it. That release that only Ritsuka could give him.

He was fighting to control the bestial desire within his very being, but there was another feeling there. An emotion that consumed his entire body, his mind, his soul.

_Don't hurt him._

"Soubi!" Ritsuka was barely holding on, his vision slipping away. "God... Soubi..."

"Ritsu... KA!" Soubi yelled as he violently came with the last syllable. "Ritsuka... Ritsuka... Ritsuka..."

He pulled free, flipping Ritsuka over to see the boy's neglected arousal. He lowered his lips to the head, his tongue darting around the sticky surface. Ritsuka moaned without stopping, his hand numbly raising to push Soubi's head down onto him. The man took the entire member into his mouth, pumping with both his hands and his lips to bring Ritsuka to release. As his teeth nipped at the head, Ritsuka came with a lustful cry.

Soubi swallowed what he had taken, and breathing heavily, pushed his body to Ritsuka's side, pulling the heated form to his chest. He kissed Ritsuka's forehead.

"Soubi... this feeling... it's..."

"Indescribable."

"Yes..." Ritsuka said in relief, snuggling his face into Soubi's warm chest. He wanted nothing in the whole world except Soubi's arms around him.

"Your ears..." Soubi whispered, his voice saturated with happiness. "They're gone."

"I would say they would be," Ritsuka laughed weakly. "I... I love you, Soubi... so much."

"Happy birthday, Ritsuka."

-

_They don't call it lucky thirteen for nothing._

**_OWARI_**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Nnnn... I don't like using the word cock. I hate that word. But... how was that for my first smut ever?**

**Nnnn...**


End file.
